


Drive on Through

by luckyhit



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Funny, Jock Korra (Avatar), McDonald's, Oneshot, Pining, asamis really witty but its how she cops korra soo, korra cocky but w no balls, korras really cocky but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckyhit/pseuds/luckyhit
Summary: "Korra should not be doing this. Sure, it was her cheat day, but cheat day in her coach’s mind did not entail driving into the familiar red and yellow palace of obesity""But then the voice came."In which Korra hears the voice of an angel taking orders at the McDonald's drive through, while simultaneously being sent to hell by her rugby coach, Tenzin. McDonald's is not an option, not even on cheat day.
Relationships: Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 15
Kudos: 155





	Drive on Through

**Author's Note:**

> Just finishing off some unfinished fics in the drafts. Enjoy some cocky Korra

Korra should not be doing this. Sure, it was her cheat day, but cheat day in her coach’s mind did not entail driving into the familiar red and yellow palace of obesity. _I should not be doing this_ , thought Korra as she accelerated and put on her turn signal to enter the drive through. She pulled up her sunglasses onto her head, holding up the wisps of hair framing her face, against the afternoon light. 

She glanced at her muscular forearms while turning into the ordering bay. 

“Say goodbye to strong arms, Korra.” She muttered while studying the menu, but she already knew what she wanted.

And then the voice came. 

“Hi, welcome to McDonald’s, what can I get for you today?”

Korra’s brain short-circuited and she almost crashed her car into the ordering box. The melodious pitch was sweet and high, with maybe just an afternote of rasp, but that might’ve due been the quality of the fast food’s ordering system. Korra was in awe, she never knew a voice to be so hot. 

She shook her brown ponytail and it hit her face like the crack of a whip. Her mouth wet dry as she struggled to find the order she had been chanting in her head during the five minute drive from Omashu University. 

“Hello? Is the ordering machine broken again?” The love of Korra’s life quipped. 

“No, sorry I was just being indecisive.” Korra chuckled, rubbing the back of her neck as a nervous habit. Her own, deeper voice causing the girl on the other end to sigh in relief. Korra gripped her wheel so hard her knuckles turned white. 

“May I please have a double quarter pounder with extra pickles and ketchup.” Korra cringed at her own words. One; her rugby coach, Tenzin would rip her to shreds if he even caught whiff of a fast food joint being near Korra’s ‘temple’, and that man had a sixth sense. Two; the sweet voice’s first impression of her, would be that she’s a lazy college student, who eats nothing but food stuffed with artificial cholesterol, (Korra refused to admit that the former assumption did fit her, very well).

“I’ll make it a combo too,” Idiot. 

“In what size, hon’?” Holy fuck. Korra couldn’t breathe. All the rugby stamina training, wasted, and she hadn’t even eaten the food yet. 

“Small, please. Can I have the fries unsalted and the drink as water?”

“Sure thing, is that all for today?”

Korra nodded and them blushed because she felt like a moron. She then voiced that yes, that’s all she’d be getting from Ronald McDonald’s fake-beef factory.  
“Awesome, sweets, you can drive through now.”

Korra craned her neck as she neared the pay-window, hoping to catch a glimpse of the girl taking her order. If she were cute it would give her a moment to meditate her mind (coach Tenzin), and attempt to give herself a chance with the worker. 

Nothing could’ve prepared her for the seemingly Victorious Secret model at the window. She looked about Korra’s age. Her long hair was dark and silky, tied up in a ponytail cascading down her back and tucked into her companies cap. The black of the uniform contrasted with her smooth, white skin, which looked so clear and glassy it seemed to absorb the warm lights and the sun of the day. Korra could only see down to her torso, the shirt hugged her figure tightly, giving Korra a head spin. 

Korra looked down at her baggy, blue tank top and sweatpants while driving up. 

“It wouldn’t have killed you to put on proper, societally approved pants today, would it Korra?” She chastised herself.

Forgetting her reprimanding, she was hit with a dazzling white smile as she rolled down her window. 

“It was you who ordered the combo with unsalted fries and _water_ , wasn’t it?” Her jade eyes gleamed and Korra was swooning into her seat.  
“That’s me.” She confirmed, rubbing her neck. She explained it was her cheat day as she swiped her card, almost dropping the EFTPOS machine when she looked up at the smirking girl. 

“My coach is ‘gonna kill me.” She ended as an off-hand statement. 

“You seem too talented; he wouldn’t do that to someone with talent.”

“Why do you think I have talent?” Korra smirked as her heart rate picked up a little. 

The cashier blush instantly, “It’s just your physique, I mean you ordered water, and you look strong…” I girl stuttered, she seemed like she was trying to take back her words and squish them into a happy meal. 

Korra shifted and put one arm behind her head, pressing into the head rest. “You think I’m strong, huh?” She was not normally this (as her and Bolin liked to call), _‘Douchey’,_ but Korra felt at that moment she had enough energy to sprint home, cheat day or not. 

“Thank you, please, drive through.” The girl answered, still a deep tomato red but able to compose her tone into a cool timbre. 

“Thanks,” Korra glanced down at the nametag above the girl’s breast and made certain to linger her eyes there a moment looker than was necessary. “Asami.” She sounded out slowly but purposefully, staring the girl in the eyes. 

Even the sound of Korra’s wheels beginning to spur wasn’t loud enough to conceal Asami’s gasp, as Korra drove to collect her food. 

The next time Korra saw Asami was after one particularly wild night out in which Korra was sober driving. After dropping off her best friend and roommate, Bolin and his girlfriend, Opal, back at her apartment, they had begged for post-blackout chicken nuggets. Originally, Korra had sweetly said no and went to bed, but as she heard moans elicited from outside her room, it became too much.

She walked right into Bolin’s room after a sharp knock that gave them just enough time to scramble under the sheets.

“I get chicken nuggets, you two make like nuns so I can have some sleep that doesn’t involve nightmarish sounds to wake me, deal?”

A very naked Bolin jumped out of bed and just about hugged Korra. “How long’s the drive?”

Korra covered her eyes tight and pushed a sweaty Bolin away from her, “Ten minutes give or take.”

She was just closing the apartment door when she heard Bolin say, “We can finish in ten minutes.”

Korra quickly rushed out of the room, got into her car, ‘made it click’, and began the commute. 

She hadn’t been to McDonald’s since her cheat and run in with angel-voice. Despite Korra getting her ass handed to in training the next day, when Tenzin saw a fry-stain on her tank top, she couldn’t bring herself to regret her decision. 

Her headlights illuminating what had become the familiar drive through, although Korra had not visited since that fateful day, she had begun to imagine it. (So what she had dreamt of Asami pulling her out of her car and kissing her). 

What are the odds of her working again today. Republic city had half a dozen or so McDonalds, but the one nearest Omashu Collage was one of the more popular ones. Already Korra was stuck in line with the post-partiers, looking for food. They must have one hundred or so workers. 

Despite her doubts, Korra got her hopes up.

This was why it felt like the gates of heaven opened and Saint Peter was there telling Korra that she owed him, and yes she did. Because the familiar voice of an angel was speaking through the capitalistic-devil-place of the McDonald’s ordering machine. Well, she yawned first, but even that sound was a heavenly note, it made Korra yawn in return. 

“Apologises, welcome to McDonald’s, what can I get for you?”

Korra responded with an appropriate number of chicken nuggets to satisfy her room-mates, who were most likely filming a porno by now.

“What’s your favourite meal, here?” Korra asked, leaning towards the answering machine as if to get closer to Asami. 

“I’ve got three more hours of my shift, so right now it’s looking like coffee.”

“One coffee how you like it then, on me.”

Asami thanking her in her sweet timbre made Korra grin behind the wheel. If her car could walk it would be sauntering up to the window, with Korra attached and smiling smugly. Making Asami happy enough to thank her like that is something she should spent more time doing.

Asami burst out laughing once Korra reached her. “You! I should’ve ordered something more expensive.”

“I would have cut you off at cheeseburger, more if your number accompanied the order.” Korra winked, pleased to see the dark haired worker blush as crimson as her lips.  
The cute look of Asami squirming under her gaze charmed Korra out of her seat to take the card-machine from the employee’s hand. Their hand brushed inconspicuously and too short for Korra’s liking. 

She glanced in her rear view window, the drive through mania of post-party was dying down and no cars remained to scale the McDonald’s revenue. Korra was giddy with the realisation of more time to talk to Asami. 

“If you’re still looking to keep healthy, chicken nuggets aren’t the best thing to observe.” Asami pointed out. 

“Not for me,” Korra explained. Unbuckling her seatbelt and shifting upwards, she lifted part of her shirt to reveal her abdominal muscles, painstaking things to maintain, Korra realised there may be fruits to her labour. She looked up at Asami and clenched her jaw in a smirk, “This look like I keep in shape?”

The worker’s eyes darkened momentarily, focused intently on Korra’s figure. As quick as it began she reverted her look back to one of disapproval. “You usually get undressed in front of girls who don’t know your name?” Asami crossed her arms pushing her chest up. She tilted her hips and hit Korra with a sassy and disapproving look. “My, what would your Mother think?”

Korra grinned and answered honestly, “If it was you, she’d say I did good.” The athlete buckled back up and leaned her elbow over the side of the window, hitting Asami with a cheeky grin. “Already wanting to meet my Mother, babe? A bit soon considering you only learnt my name’s Korra now.”

Asami spluttered from behind the window, “You’re already calling me babe!” 

They continued their idle bickering, flirting, Korra would call it. It felt so natural talking to the black-haired girl. Every smooth line Korra spoke, even if she thought herself quite a Shakespeare with its composition, Asami shot it down or twisted the phrase in a matter of seconds. 

No one had even kept Korra on her toes like that, the closest person would probably be Bolin, but Korra sure as hell didn’t want to kiss him. 

As Korra glanced in her rear view mirror, an instinctual moment even if she wasn’t driving, she spied another car slowly entering the drive-through, bleeding out her time with the worker all to herself. Meeting twice at a busy fast food place was pure luck, and Korra didn’t trust the fates to bring them together again. Fuck fate, she’d take her fate into her own hands.

“So, when’s our next date?”

Asami caught her drift and smirked, “My only consistent shift is four-thirty, every Wednesday afternoon.”

“How convenient, just before my rugby practice,” Korra looked up with a sly grin, “did you know I play for the University? You should watch, people like to watch me on the field.”

Asami just laughed, the sound tinkled between the streetlamps of the McDonald’s venue. 

“Well, I work for the University’s fast food place, which place do you think people like visiting more?” She countered.

The wit, Korra was practically in love after two meetings. They should’ve put her on married at first sight with the woman, they’d be infamous with their perfect chemistry. She could see her and Bolin re-watching the series where they featured. The roommates usually watched the program every Sunday night. It’s probably why she could picture the altar so clearly; she’d definitely have Bolin crying. 

Static picked up through Asami’s headphones. 

“That’s another order,” she said apologetically, “See you for our first date, Korra.” 

She winked as Korra drove off. 

Korra’s grin remained on her face like a tattoo, even when she came home to Bolin and Opal making out on the sofa, thankfully more clothed, (why hadn’t they stayed in their rooms? Fucking exhibitionists). Still, the smile remained. 

Even when Bolin nagged Korra about being twenty minutes instead of ten as she handed them the nuggets. Even when Bolin stopped because he realised Korra looked absolutely manic with a constant, dreamy smile. As Korra finally climbed into bed, she realised she couldn’t wait for Wednesday.

Her most recent lecture on muscle anatomy nearly put Korra to sleep, right there on the desk. Becoming a physical therapist was Korra’s passion, and it meshed so close to her rugby, but if she had to learn about the muscle groups in her upper body ever again during her career, she might just become a full time basket case. 

She got out of the class well past lunchtime and more into tapas time, this gave her about an hour to get to McDonalds. Despite being completely joking when she pronounced it a date, she didn’t want Asami to feel like she wasn’t trying. 

She was so committed to this that her and Bolin created a secret fast food box in her car, so Tenzin couldn’t see or smell the food when she went to practice after, (Korra’s began to wonder if Coach is literally part beagle). 

The athlete was also so committed she found herself at the cheap flower shop, in amongst the apologetic boyfriends, and more apologetic husbands with more on the line, Korra was struggling to choose. 

Roses seemed a little too serious, peonies were sweet but wouldn’t last long enough for Asami to take home. Lily’s were the best option in Korra’s mind but when she saw them they looked a bit wilted. After conversing with a florist about the life expectancy of flowers without water, carnations were the best options. 

Korra took one look at the florist’s colour selection and grinned widely, she got this in the bag.

When Korra entered the drive through she tried to sound and act like everything was normal. This trying ended when she got to the ordering machine.  
“Hello, is the beautiful Asami taking my order right now?”

The sweet, slightly rasped voice spoke, as if already holding back laughter. “Korra, you sound dashingly handsome today.”

Korra order water and unsalted fries, plush one of whatever Asami wanted, (coffee, yet again). Korra was, of course, polite on all dates. Although mainly dating women, she tended to just be charming and offer to pay. Chivalry was not dead to Korra.

In fact, chivalry was not only resurrected from the grave, but became a fully-fledged zombie invasion as Korra drove up to the window, with a flourish she presented a bouquet of twelve red and yellow franchise flowers (cheap carnations). Asami gazed in silent amazement before she jumped once as if pinching herself, laughing with such wonder. Korra instantly erased the regret of the six dollar dent in her bank account.

“Oh my Spirits, I’ve never got workplace-themed flowers in my life,” She reached to grasp the flowers and Korra smiled widely as Asami held her hands there for a good five seconds more than necessary. She looked almost adoringly at Korra for a spilt second, before she reverted to her more guarded and witty conversing.  
“You know I get my own discount; you don’t have to pay for my coffee whenever you see me.”

“Whenever, is going to be every Wednesday,” Korra clarified, “If you want a second date, of course.”

Asami was smiling, but glanced behind Korra at the increasing line, “Drive on through, Korra, I’ll see you next week.” As Korra drive off she heard the worker confirm, “For our second date.”

And that’s how it started. 

Every week, rain, or shine. Korra would order her meal, chat with Asami as long as possible, and drive through with her unsalted fries and water, which she would place in her box of secret carbs and eat with Bolin when she got home from practice.

Every week she tried to switch it up, just to catch Asami off guard. However, every week, without fail, Asami would come out with lines out of the blue that would make Korra laugh in surprise. After the first week, its like Asami knew the effort that was expected for their ‘dates’. 

“But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.” declared Korra, as she drove through for the third week in a row. Greeting Asami with the scheduled taking of the EFTPOS machine and then taking Asami’s hand holding it, kissing the dainty knuckles on her pale hand. 

“O, That I were a glove upon that hand, that I may touch that cheek.” Korra grinned as she could almost see the gears whirring in that cute little worker head of hers. 

“O Romeo,” Asami versed, as her freshly kissed knuckles were flung dramatically to her forehead, “I can’t wait until we both die as star crossed lovers.” She then transformed into a perfect deadpan with a cynical expression. “Although, you just touched the card machine which hasn’t been cleaned all day, so you’ll probably go first.”

Korra, the optimist, chose to look on the bright side, “At least we’ll be lovers.” She finalised. 

Asami then kissed her knuckles at the same spot in which Korra did. “Look, same germs, now we’re even.”

Korra didn’t die in the end, she couldn’t, we had to make it to McDonald’s next week. 

The weeks continued, even though Korra was practically broke and was slaving away to the palace of capitalism using her student loans, she couldn’t be happier. Seeing Asami soon became the highlight of her week in between study, practice, and lectures.

It was bucketing down one week at the drive through, and abnormally cold for the season. Korra’s wipers were on their highest setting to try and cope with the onslaught of water against her windows. Her heater was also on full blast. The bright red and yellow sign welcomed her into the drive through. What’s more was the figure dressed entirely in orange there to greet her while she was waiting in line. 

It was Asami, swallowed in a neon orange raincoat, head set on, she stood outside Korra’s window and grimaced, “Welcome to McDonald’s, what can I get for you today?”  
Despite sounding miserable and Asami sporting a pout in which her nose crinkled, Korra thought she was the prettiest creature she’d ever seen. 

“Asami, I almost couldn’t see you under the enormous orange hood you have on,” leaning over and uncaring for the rain careening onto her head she confessed, “I’ve always wanted a kiss in the rain.”

Asami grimaced, “That’s going to have to wait, buster, at least you don’t have to order water today, you could just open your mouth, it’s big enough to mimic the capacity of an African watering hole.”

Korra was just about to remind Asami to brush up on her geography, because African, in fact, was a very dry continent. Until she noticed Asami beginning to shiver grotesquely. Korra frowned with concern and reached out her arm (which instantly goose bumped) to lift up Asami’s hood. Her lips were blue behind her microphone. 

Worry immediately shot through Korra’s heart, bloody hell she was going to freeze out there. 

“Take off your raincoat and get in my car.” She gritted out instantly.

Asami’s mouth open in surprise, her teeth chattered it as she closed it. “Korra, I can’t just get in your car.”

“Only for a minute.” Korra clarified, even though Asami had taken all the other cars orders and there was no one else behind them, waiting. She shot Asami another concerning look, “I’m worried you’re going to get sick and you’re miserable, please.”

Asami, against glanced back at the main building from the drive through, and Korra decided if it came down to it she would storm in and argue with Asami’s manager instead.  
“I have my heater on full blast.” 

That did it. Asami unceremoniously ripped off her orange raincoat before swiftly entering Korra’s ride. Korra turned to her back seats to see Asami shivering in her short sleeved uniform clutching her arms around her chest to keep her temperature up, her thin pants clung to her legs. 

Korra realised they clung to her because they were wet, her top was too, and her hair. Asami was soaking and shivering and if Korra didn’t like Asami so much she’d have never gone there again. 

“The raincoats aren’t as leak proof as raincoats should be.” Asami’s teeth chattered as she gave a mirthless laugh. 

Korra pulled her gym bag from its place in her passenger seat, she placed it gingerly next to Asami, “Put on my spare change, there should be sweatpants and a thermal.” She glanced at the raincoat on her car floor, “I’ll get you an umbrella from the boot.” She decided.

“Okay, but eyes on the road,” Asami advised, as soon as Korra turned back to the front she instinctually glanced at her rear view mirror, only to find Asami staring back with an amused look. “Turn your mirrors, Korra.”

She smiled sheepishly and apologised, hearing the rustling of wet fabric. 

When Asami was decent she turned again. Korra was internally glad for her muscle size that forced her to by up in sizes, the sweatpants ended up above the ankles and the thermal was oversized, making the sleeves come right down to just under her fingers.

Seeing Asami wearing Korra clothes was probably the hottest thing and Korra couldn’t exactly explain why. Her mouth was slightly parted open in shock as she watched Asami curled up in her car, looking content and warm, she was half tempted just to drive off with the kidnapped worker. 

Asami threw on her wet uniform top over the thermal, but Korra knew the thermal would still keep her warm. They both exited the car, Asami back in her raincoat but not shivering, a slight blush had also breathed life back into her cheeks. When Korra handed her the umbrella, Asami squeezed Korra’s hand gently, before waving goodbye and returning to her place along the drive through.

The next Wednesday was sunny and warm, but Korra’s head seemed to have its own personal storm cloud, Asami was not at the drive through. 

In fact, she really embarrassed herself by saying, “Hey babe, I think our tenth-date-versary is coming up, should I wear the lingerie, or you?” Fully expecting an annoyed but absolutely sexy voice on the other end of the machine, her cheeks flushed red when a gruff and obviously male voice replied.

“I wore a mankini in ’86 and it’s never seen the light of day since, what did you want to eat apart from sexy edible underwear?”

Korra kept her head down the whole ride until she reached the team’s locker room and changed into her practice uniform of tight shorts and a logoed tee-shirt. Uniforms made her think of Asami, she hoped she hadn’t been sick all week from the bad weather. Was she freaked out by Korra’s kindness?

When practice ended, coach Tenzin was giving a talk to the team, when a figure began to approach the field. Korra watched in wonder as Asami, dressed in black skinny jeans, a red shirt, and a leather jacket, approached the team. 

Asami looked like she should be on a runway, where thousands of people could admire her long legs and slim body, instead it was just a bunch of horny boys, and Korra (who was admittedly, still horny).

Asami smiled at Korra before glancing around the edges of the rugby field where only two other people had watched the practice. “I took a sick day to see your practice, nice turnout.” She winked, her green eyes shining with hidden laughter. 

Korra walked like she was hypnotised toward Asami, ignoring Tenzin’s sighs of protest. They made their way to the edge of the field before stopping looking at each other for a few silent moments. 

Blush suddenly coated Asami’s features as she pulled out a bag, handing it to Korra. “Here are your clothes back, I washed and dried them for you.” Korra grinned as Asami thrust them towards her.

“You didn’t have to do that.” Said Korra softly, but Asami interrupted, her eyes closed shut and fists clenched at her sides.

“I also wanted to say thank you for taking care of me last week like that, it was really sweet,” Asami took a deep breath in, her eyes and fists still clenched, before rushing, “Maybe-we-could-go-on-an-actual-date-not-at-McDonald’s-?”

Asami exhaled as relief flooded her face, “I haven’t said so many things in my life without being sarcastic.” She laughed, before realising Korra was still staring at her.  
She suddenly looked down at her feet, shifting slightly. “It’s okay, I get it, Korra.”

But she didn’t, Korra lifted Asami’s chin with the tip of her fingers, “that would be amazing, just try not to fall in love to fast.”

But Asami only laughed, “Pick me up tomorrow, my numbers with your clothes, I can’t wait to meet your Mother!” And with a joking wink she leaned over to kiss Korra on the cheek, before turning and leaving the field, hips swaying.

Korra shook her head in disbelief, wondering if it was too early to be on the lookout for burger-themed engagement rings.


End file.
